


Rainy day

by azure_lemon



Series: Friend's brother [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam lives with Winchesters, Alternate Universe - Human, Dean and Micheal are friends, M/M, POV Adam, unexpected love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_lemon/pseuds/azure_lemon
Summary: Adam wondered how Dean managed to convince him to do him a favor and give a borrowed book back to one of Dean's friends. He was fed up with waiting for a man and to make things even worse, it started to rain. Adam ran away to the nearest cafe, where he spotted an unusually attractive guy. Maybe this afternoon won't be so bad at all.Human AU.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: Friend's brother [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824706
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Rainy day

**Author's Note:**

> Michael doesn't look like a young John Winchester, but is still dark-haired. He's the same age as Dean.

Adam stood in the street, wondering what had possessed him to agree on Dean’s weird proposal. He couldn’t have fallen for that sweet-talking about making it up to him. Dean said something about cleaning Adam’s room and bathroom when it was youngest Winchester turn and Adam gave up. Maybe it was because he wanted to have at least decent relationship with his half-brothers, with whom he got to live recently, but apparently for longer time than he originally suspected, so he rather had a peaceful stay. At least as peaceful as it was possible with Sam and Dean. This must have been why he let Dean talk him into giving back his friend some book. Apparently, said friend borrowed it generously to the oldest Winchester and now urgently needed it back, while Dean finally managed to take a girl he was chasing after for months finally on a date. Since Sam had his own excuses, loving big brother convinced Adam to act a messenger instead. This was the way Adam found himself waiting for some unknown guy, wasting his precious time and thinking why the hell guy was late. Maybe this book wasn’t so important to him. Maybe Dean just made this thing up just in order to annoy his littlest brother, how he liked to call Adam, much to the later dismay.  
The moment the thought things can’t get much worse (he was bored as hell already because mindlessly scrolling Internet wasn’t much fun) it started to rain. At first there were single droplets, gently falling on him, but in no time they transformed into big fat raindrops, rapidly wetting Adam’s hair and clothes. Luckily, the book was tucked safely in his waterproof backpack, which he took that day by pure coincidence. Without much thought Adam retreated to a nearest café. If this Michael guy had any common sense (which wasn’t so obvious, due to him being Dean’s friend) he would seek shelter as well.  
It wasn’t much a surprise the place was crowded. All the tables were already taken, mostly by people running from rain, just like Adam did. He almost retreated to another café when his eye caught an alluring dark-hair boy, or rather a young man, sitting by one of the tables alone. For a few seconds he considered his next move, feeling almost like a soldier in the wake of attack. Then, he decided he’s being ridiculous. The worst thing that could have happen to him was some stranger (very attractive stranger, yes, but still some guy he probably won’t even meet anymore) saying no to him.  
‘’Do you mind if I sit by your table?’’ Adam finally ventured to ask, walking to the said man and trying to sound neutral.  
Brunette shot him a puzzled glance.  
‘’It’s pretty crowded in here,’’ Milligan swiftly gestured to the general direction of the other people. ‘’I’d rather just sit down and order a coffee before somebody ask me nicely to leave this place. I’ve just spotted there is a free place by this table. I really don’t want to stand in rain. It’s pouring, man. And I’m having a strange feeling they might be not so nice after I refuse to go’’.  
Adam never considered himself to be a nervous talker, but he realized with terror he produced six sentences instead of a few simple words. It was like being in primary school again and being caught not doing his homework. It was an intimidating experience for any kid, but Adam was an especially sensitive one and an usually good student, so he didn’t appreciate being yelled at by his not really fit to work with kids teacher and hated disappointing Mum even more. Anyway, in such situations he tried desperately to excuse himself, but with every word he made things worse for himself. It was a freaking déjà vu. This smoking hot guy probably already took him for a blubbering idiot. He opened his mouth to apologize and flee, but the other man spoke up first.  
‘’Sure.’’  
Adam thought he misheard it.  
‘’Excuse me?’’ he blurted out before realizing it. Something was really wrong with him and he had no excuse this time.  
‘’I said it’s fine,’’ repeated the stranger. ‘’You can sit with me. No use getting soaking wet, does it?’’ The small smile flashed on his otherwise serious face.  
‘’Oh, thanks,’’ mumbled Adam. Great, Milligan, keep making things worse for himself. He must really be down on his luck. Or maybe Dean’s stupidity was rubbing of on him. At least this way he had some explanation. Yeah, it must have been it. Wasting no time, he sat opposite the man. It wasn’t until this moment he noticed the guy had a hell of the eyelashes.  
‘’Good choice for a coffee,’’ said brunette. ‘’I’ve already drank one. Crappy weather, doesn’t it?’’  
‘’Yeah,’’ agreed Adam. ‘’I thought it is warmer in this part of the country.’’  
‘’Surprise,’’ half-smiled the other man. ‘’Where are you from?’’  
‘’Windom, Minnesota.’’  
‘’Never heard about Windom, sorry.’’ Guy looked so apologetic it almost made Adam laugh.  
‘’I would be surprised if you did,’’ he assured. ‘’No need to feel bad about it. I’ve moved recently. Don’t we all pass milestones in our lives?’’  
The other man seemed to get agitated by this sentence.  
‘’Yeah. I, for example, recently moved out on my family. I decided I’m sick and tired with their squabbling and did what I should have done long time ago. I still love them and they know they can count on me, but I needed space, so I’ve rented out my own place. Nothing fancy, but there’s a start.’’  
‘’Good for you, man.’’  
Voice of reason in Adam’s head pointed out feeling proud for some guy he met five minutes ago wasn’t very common, but he couldn’t help it. He really felt this way. He tried not to melt when brunette looked at him in with sheer gratefulness, but it was a lost cause right from the start. Good thing he was sitting, this guy was making him weak-kneed.  
‘’Thank you. It was a hard decision to make. I’ve weighed pros and cons for weeks.’’  
‘’Family problems,’’ said Milligan. ‘’Trust me, I’ve got this covered. I sometimes think my family should go on some kind of therapy, but then I remind myself there is nothing that can fix them.’’  
‘’My family is so weird, that even if we go on a therapy, the therapist would ran away and then go on their own for years. It’s messed up.’’  
Adam felt a close affinity with this strange guy. It wasn’t the other day he talked with random people about his family problems. Well, at least he knew he wasn’t the only this messed up family life. They talked a while longer when this the mysterious man spoke up.  
‘’Excuse me I’m looking around like this, I’m just waiting for someone.’’  
Adam’s heart sank. Of course he was. What were the odds someone like that would be single.  
‘’It’s perfectly fine…’’ blond tried to smiled, but probably didn’t turned out great. It was too hard not to clench teeth saying these words. At least he was determined to make a good impression before leaving. In this very moment he understood he doesn’t even know man’s name.  
‘’Sorry, I don’t think I’ve caught your name. Mine’s Adam.’’  
‘’It was a real pleasure to get to know you, Adam, and I’m not talking with only because it’s proper. I’m Michael.’’  
The metaphorical bulb lit up in blond’s head. The probability wasn’t high, but…  
‘’I know it sounds weird, but is there any chance you’re waiting for Dean?’’ he asked with pounding heart.  
Michael’s eyes widened.  
‘’Actually, I do. How did you know?’’  
‘’Don’t worry, I’m not stalking you or anything. Dean asked me to give you back your book. He’s my newly found brother. Told you, things are messed up in my family, but I personally doubt Dean sees any problem and this is a problem as well.’’  
‘’I’m sorry,’’ muttered Michael. ‘’First, I arrived a bit early so I thought there was no harm in buying myself a coffee while I can look out for Dean from inside and them just started raining and I assumed Dean would find me there rather than outside. I’ve even called him, but he didn’t answer. I thought he might have not heard the ring. It’s a noisy place, after all.’’  
‘’My idiot brother didn’t tell you he send me instead?’’  
‘’As you can see, no.’’  
‘’Why it doesn’t surprise me,’’ growled Adam. ‘’Here, your book. Please tell me at least this is the right one.’’  
Michael peeked at the cover.  
‘’It is. So, Adam, mind to carry on our meeting? It looks like we have quite a lot of to talk about.’’  
‘’Is it a date?’’ asked Milligan with devilish smile. Better to strike an iron while it’s hot.  
‘’It might be,’’ agreed Mike. ‘’Yeah, it is. And Adam, let me finally order you this coffee. ’’  
‘’Permission granted. Hell, if I knew Dean has such a hot friends I would have moved in with him long time ago.’’  
‘’Let’s make up for the lost time, shall we?’’ suggested Michael.  
Adam couldn’t have been happier to comply.


End file.
